Aware
by Mescheu
Summary: Kise siempre ha estado ahí para él, pero no se daba cuenta. ¿Qué ocurriría si un día Aomine lo hiciera?
1. Chapter 1

Dos aokises en cinco días, cuatro en casi un mes estoy onfire por lo que se ve (?)  
En primer lugar pedir perdón por no responder los reviews, una aquí es tan tonta que no recordaba como hacerlo, por muy raro que parezca uwu Pero ahora que sí lo recordé, prometo responder los que lleguen, ¡así sean uno o diez! (Hahaha, ojalá fueran diez uwu)  
Así que a modo de disculpa dejo esto por aquí, es un cap y un EXTRA ^^

Lo que está en _cursiva_ en ésta y en cualquiera de mis historias es porque es un recuerdo o algo especial, ¡que lo disfrutéis!

 **Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Aún seguía preguntándose cómo es que había acabado allí. Soltó las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera y sacó un par de sobres de sopa instantánea que había comprado en el supermercado más cercano. No tardó demasiado en encontrar una olla pequeña y la llenó de agua, encendiendo el fuego y colocándola a calentar. Se giró apoyándose en la encimera con lentitud, cruzándose de brazos.

 _Llegó al gimnasio unos minutos antes del calentamiento. Al parecer ese día iban a tener un partido amistoso contra otra escuela y le habían pedido jugar. Desde hacía tiempo había dejado de asistir a los entrenamientos, y la verdad, su presencia allí era innecesaria. De todas formas no iba a encontrar un rival para él. Pasó en silencio entre sus compañeros, sintiendo que ya apenas había una relación de amistad entre ellos. No al menos como la que habían tenido meses atrás. Lo único que se seguía conservando era la mirada silenciosa que Tetsu le dedicaba, la cual en esos instantes podía notar a sus espaldas mientras abría la taquilla del vestuario para dejar sus cosas. Todos estaban cambiándose en silencio, con alguna charla casual entre Midorima y Akashi, donde de vez en cuando intervenía Murasakibara. Se colocó la camisa del uniforme y cerró con llave el compartimento, girándose en silencio, mirando como sus compañeros estaban reunidos ya para hablar de la estrategia seguramente._

 _\- ¿Uhm? ¿Atsushi, hoy no ha ido Ryouta a clases?_

 _\- Llamaron desde casa de Kisechin, está enfermo~._

 _\- ¿Kise-kun está enfermo?_

 _\- Sí~_

 _Akashi asintió en silencio sin decir nada más y los mandó a salir nada más terminasen._

 _Decepcionante._

 _Como siempre._

 _Dos cuartos era lo que les había bastado para hacer que su rival quisiera dejar de jugar, y lo gracioso es que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. No recordaba que le hubieran robado nunca el balón, que hubieran bloqueado sus tiros o que tan siquiera intentasen marcarle entre varios para detenerle. Ni siquiera miró el marcador, no le importaba si lo habían duplicado o triplicado, sólo se giró hacia el banquillo para recoger su toalla antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios._

 _\- Buen trabajo, Daiki._

 _Giró el rostro hacia un lado, mirando a Akashi con aburrimiento._

 _\- ¿Ah...? Ah, sí. ¿He anotado mucho?_

 _\- 89 puntos._

 _\- Mh..._

 _\- Sigue así._

 _Asintió echándose la toalla al cuello, girándose para marcharse. Recogió sus cosas sin perder mucho tiempo y salió del gimnasio; aquel día Satsuki tenía otros asuntos que atender, por lo que volvería a casa sólo. Salió del colegio y se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero una presencia, aunque era muy débil, atrajo su atención. Bajó la mirada un poco y frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar de nuevo aquella mirada de Tetsu sobre él, sólo que esta vez al menos lo estaba haciendo de cara._

 _\- Aomine-kun._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Tetsu?_

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, sin nada que decirse realmente. La última vez que se encontraron fuera del recinto ya lo dejó claro, iba a seguir jugando él sólo, era la luz que brillaba por sí misma sin necesidad de ninguna sombra. Seguirían siendo compañeros, pero él ya no era el mismo. Algo se había apagado en él, y eso ni siquiera su amigo lo podría arreglar. Kuroko le miró unos instantes más antes de negar y comenzar a andar, pasando por su lado. Apretó los puños dejándolo marchar; no sabía si lo que le daba rabia era qué por fin se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por él y se había dado por vencido, o que esa era la señal de que él también tendría que hacerlo. Porque sí, no había perdido la fe aún, no del todo al menos. Pero ya nada podía salvarle. Ni siquiera el dolor de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se marchó aquel día, dispuesto a seguir con su vida de una forma u otra._

 _Pasaron unos días hasta que volviera a pisar de nuevo el gimnasio gracias al permiso del equipo de no tener que asistir a los entrenamientos, pero Satsuki se había puesto muy pesada con que al menos fuese el día de la reunión antes del campeonato. Era viernes, llegó casi a la hora justa, y escuchó a algunos decir que Akashi había avisado de que tardaría unos minutos, ya que tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes del club antes. Como había ordenado entrenar al resto del equipo, se quedó observándolos con detenimiento. Midorima estaba practicando sus tiros junto con Kuroko, el cual normalmente se dedicaba a ayudarles, ya que él no necesitaba entrenar su habilidad especial realmente. No veía a Murasakibara, seguramente estaría comiendo dulces por ahí. Pero al que tampoco veía era a Kise, ahora que lo pensaba. Tenía pensado aceptar si le ofrecía jugar un one-on-one, por no aburrirse demasiado, pero si ya no estaba allí a su lado con un balón pidiéndoselo, es que de nuevo había faltado a los entrenamientos. Suspiró con más aburrimiento aún, ahora sí que estaba condenado a morir sin hacer nada._

 _\- Siento la tardanza._

 _\- Hola~_

 _\- ¡Aomine-kun!_

 _Se giró viendo entrar a Akashi, seguido de Murasakibara y de Momoi, la cual sonreía al verle allí. No tardaron demasiado en reunirse todos en el gimnasio y aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas, escuchó lo que el capitán tenía que decirles. De no hacerlo, Satsuki no dejaría de clavarle el codo en las costillas cada vez que se distraía con otra cosa. Hablaron de lo de siempre, de quienes serían los titulares del campeonato, los suplentes, el lugar en el que tendrían el entrenamiento aquel año y además, los sitios dónde tendrían los partidos oficiales. Nada que él ya no supiera._

 _\- Puede que en este campeonato encuentres lo que buscas, Aomine-kun._

 _\- ¿¡Mhm!? -Se sobresaltó un segundo dándose la vuelta, viendo al peliazul detrás de él.-_

 _\- ¡Tetsu-kun!_

 _\- Hola, Momoi-san._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que lo encontrará, este año hay unos oponentes muy fuertes! ¡Estuve investigando y hay un equipo que juega muy bien!_

 _\- Eso es genial, ¿no crees?_

 _Momoi y Kuroko sonrieron mirándole. Apretó los labios en silencio sin apartar la vista de ellos, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente. Aunque no sabía bien si era porque al parecer el único que había tirado la toalla era él, o por la idea de tener unos oponentes fuertes a los que enfrentarse con todo lo que tenía. Si así iba a ser, intentaría no rendirse aún, pero todo dependería de lo que pasase en el último campeonato que jugarían juntos._

 _\- Daiki, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

 _Los tres se giraron con curiosidad hacia Akashi, el cual tenía entre sus manos una carpeta extendida hacia Aomine._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?_

 _\- Necesito que le hagas un favor al club y vayas a casa de Ryouta a entregarle ésto. Son todos los ejercicios y apuntes que ha estado perdiendo en su ausencia, debe echarles un vistazo en el fin de semana si no queremos salir perjudicados y que no le dejen jugar en el campeonato. Dentro tienes una nota con su dirección._

 _\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué debo ir yo? No estoy en su clase siquiera. Que vaya Murasakibara._

 _Akashi sonrió ante su reacción, quizás porque era difícil sacarle algo últimamente al moreno que no fuera una expresión de aburrimiento. Cualquiera diría que disfrutaba con esas cosas._

 _\- Atsushi tiene cosas que hacer y también debe estudiar, además así podrías aprovechar y estudiar con alguien, porque si suspendéis..._

 _Los tres tragaron saliva ante la mirada que el pelirrojo les dedicaba. Joder, en serio que ese tipo aunque fuera un enano bajito intimidaba. Extendió los brazos casi automáticamente cuando el capitán le entregó la carpeta y gruñó por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados, viendo que no le iba a quedar otra._

 _\- Oi Tetsu, Satsuki, ¿y si va...?_

 _Pero cuando se giró, el maestro del escapismo y su vil ayudante habían desaparecido._

 _\- ..._

 _Con amigos así, no le hacían falta enemigos. Cogió su maleta y se la colocó en el hombro, dispuesto a hacer las cosas rápido y marcharse a casa. Quizás pasaría por la tienda y compraría alguna revista que le interesase antes, y disfrutaría de su tiempo a solas con ella. Sacó el papel de la carpeta con la dirección de Kise, al menos no estaba muy lejos. Subió las escaleras de los apartamentos hasta el primer piso y se paró frente a la puerta A-3, se suponía que era ahí. Tocó un par de veces, pero nadie le respondía. Tsk, ¿en serio había ido allí para nada? Miró el pomo de la puerta y por pura inercia intentó girarlo._

 _Click._

 _La puerta se abrió, cosa que no se esperaba en absoluto. Con algo de lentitud pasó, mirando hacia todos los lados de la entrada. La casa estaba en silencio y no parecía haber nadie, ¿cómo habían sido tan descuidados de dejar la puerta abierta? Esperaba que no toda la familia fuera igual de despitada e idiota que Kise._

 _\- Bueno, bastará con que lo deje por aquí..._

 _Entró básicamente sin permiso, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer de nuevo el camino hasta aquella casa si podía evitarlo. Cosas de gente... ''relajada''. Cruzó el pasillo llegando hasta el salón y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, pero se imaginó que seguramente nadie la reconocería, por lo que al menos dejaría una nota. Sacó de su maleta un lápiz y arrancó un trozo de página de su libreta, inclinándose sobre la mesa para escribir._

 _\- ¿Quién...?_

 _\- ¡Ngnhg..!_

 _Dio un salto del susto que le produjo escuchar aquella débil voz y se giró rápidamente, desenfundando el lápiz listo para atacar al ser que acababa de aparecer._

 _\- ¿Aominecchi...? -Se apoyó mejor en el marco riéndose débilmente. Aunque eso le costase perder aire y le hiciese toser. Cuando se recompuso un poco, volvió a hablar.- ¿Piensas atacarme con un lápiz en mi propia casa? Qué cruel..._

 _\- N-no me des esos sustos, ¡ya tengo suficiente con Tetsu!_

 _Bajó el brazo esta vez sí mirándole fijamente. Llevaba puesto un pijama de color azul claro y estaba algo despeinado, seguramente recién levantado de la cama. Sin embargo lo más preocupante no era eso, ya que a pesar de su sonrisa, se le notaba débil. No es que Kise fuese el tipo más fuerte del mundo, pero verle así le produjo una rara sensación. En cuanto lo vio andar hacia el sofá para sentarse tuvo el impulso de ir a sujetarle, pero se contuvo. Ninguno de los dos eran unas nenas como para estar así._

 _\- Ah~, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?_

 _\- Mmhm... Akashi me pidió que te trajese la tortura del colegio a casa. Oi... ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás solo en casa?_

 _Quizás era por su condición de deportista, pero era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien no era capaz ni siquiera de respirar bien. El problema era que se suponía que llevaba ya varios días enfermo, debería estar mejor, pero no era así. Tenía las mejillas rojas de fiebre, la piel ligeramente brillante por el sudor y a su vez más pálida de lo habitual, además de la debilidad persistente que tenía._

 _\- Sí, mis padres tuvieron que viajar para ver a mis abuelos y mis hermanas están fuera por estudios._

 _\- ¿¡Ah!? ¿En serio han dejado sólo a un inútil como tú?_

 _\- ¡Oye~! ¡A quién llam-...Coff, coff!_

 _\- Oi Kise, ¡respira!_

 _El moreno se acercó a grandes pasos al sofá al verle toser de esa forma, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho gritar. Aún no se había vuelto un capullo integral como para no preocuparse por uno de sus compañeros, y bueno, porqué no admitirlo, era también un amigo. Un amigo que parecía un perro persiguiéndole, pero a eso no podía hacerle nada. Se agachó un poco frente a él intentando verle la cara, pero éste no levantaba la cabeza, tapándose la boca con la mano. Desde ahí pudo escuchar el sonido de los bronquios cerrados al respirar, no dejando pasar aire apenas._

 _\- ¿Te has tomado la medicación?_

 _El rubio negó._

 _\- ¿Has comido algo?_

 _Volvió a negar, esta vez intentando coger una bocanada de aire más profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para provocarle de nuevo un ataque de tos. Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió las manos del moreno sujetarle por debajo de sus brazos, levantándolo del sofá de forma segura, pero a su vez con delicadeza. Aomine pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro y se incorporó junto a él, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera del salón._

 _\- En serio que eres un problema..._

Y ahí estaba él, intentando preparar algo de sopa caliente. Abrió el mueble que le había indicado el rubio y cogió el bote de medicinas que allí había, sacando algunas pastillas para llevárselas ahora junto con algo de agua. No le había costado demasiado dejarle en su cama, y tuvo suerte de que hubiera un supermercado cerca. Cuando vio que ya todo estaba listo apagó el fuego y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, abriendo la puerta empujándola con cuidado con el pie. Kise nada más verle comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado, tapándose con la manta hasta casi el cuello, sacando sólo los brazos, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa de nuevo.

\- ¿Aominecchi cocinando para mí~? Ya tengo algo de lo que presumir.

\- Si le dices esto a alguien, te mato.

Murmuró con una expresión de fastidio, dejando la bandeja en una mesilla cercana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dejándole coger el tazón de sopa, escuchándole suspirar de gusto en cuanto le dio el primer sorbo. Sólo con mirarle el rostro pudo ver que la fiebre había vuelto a subir más desde la última vez que lo vio.

\- ¿En serio te han dejado sólo estando así?

\- Ellos no saben que estoy enfermo. Sólo mi mánager, ella llamó al colegio para avisar de que no iba a asistir.

\- Ah... Mmm... Podrías haber avisado a alguien, a Tetsu por ejemplo. Seguro que él hubiera venido a verte. O a Satsuki, seguro que habría reunido a tus fans para que se turnasen para cuidarte.-Se rascó la nuca mientras decía eso, escuchando de nuevo la suave risa de Kise.-

\- No quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a Kurokocchi o a Momocchi.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ellos ya están lo suficientemente preocupados.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por ti, por quién más.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, congelándose en ese instante. No es que fuera un desconocedor total de ello, y aunque a veces dudaba de si le importaba a ellos, en el fondo sabía que sí. Pero una cosa era pensarlo él, y otra que se lo dijeran tan de frente. Apretó los labios mirando hacia el lado contrario de Kise, el cual había sustituido su sonrisa falsa de felicidad, por una sincera de tristeza. Se quedó en silencio escuchándole tomar otro sorbo de la sopa; no quería hablar de ese tema realmente.

\- ¿Y, cómo están?

\- Ah... -Al escuchar eso pareció volver a la vida, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.- Como siempre, mhm... Akashi hoy nos dijo todo sobre el campeonato, serás titular y eso con nosotros.

\- Qué bien~ -Sonrió esta vez si de verdad ampliamente, mientras dejaba a un lado el tazón de sopa ya vacío.- Podré jugar de nuevo con Aominecchi, ya que ahora apenas puedo hacerlo.

El moreno se levantó lentamente mientras oía eso, caminando hacia la mesilla para coger las pastillas y el vaso de agua. Sabía que se refería a sus faltas a los entrenamientos, pero no entendía a qué venía decir eso. No es como si él fuera indispensable allí, de hecho no lo era, por lo que no contestó siquiera. Se acercó de nuevo a él y le extendió las medicinas, con el rostro algo ensombrecido.

\- Tómatelas y duerme un rato.

\- Gracias.

Las dejó en sus manos y se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Estaré un rato ahí fuera, si necesitas algo tira algo contra la puerta o lo que sea, pero no grites, no quiero tener que atestiguar si te mueres o algo aquí, sería muy problemático.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar, cuando él ya había salido de la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro pesado, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo también. Estaba cansado, a pesar de que no había hecho nada. No entendía bien porqué sus días ahora se basaban en dormir y dormir, cuando se supone que eso es un acto que se refleja en cuanto al cansancio, pero él no sentía eso nunca ya. Entonces, ¿por qué prefería dormir a estar despierto? Últimamente había tantas cosas que no entendía que se sentía confuso a cada cosa que pensaba. Se quedó en silencio mirando el techo, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en aquella incómoda posición.

Le temblaron los párpados, abriendo los ojos al escuchar los maullidos de unos gatos peleándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Vio el atardecer por la ventana del balcón y reaccionó, levantándose rápidamente. Joder, ¿en serio se había quedado sopa tanto tiempo? En su casa lo iban a matar por no avisar. Cogió sus cosas, pero casi al instante las soltó. Primero iría a ver a Kise antes de irse, esperaba que estuviese dormido, porque no quería nada de despedidas. En silencio se encaminó hacia el cuarto y al llegar a la puerta se asomó con sigilo, mirando hacia la cama.

El sonido de la respiración forzada llegó perfectamente a sus oídos, pero lo preocupante era que esta vez, había sido a una distancia demasiado grande como para haber intentado siquiera ignorarla. Cosa que habría sido imposible. Vio el cuerpo de Kise encogido en la cama, con la manta tapándole apenas hasta la mitad, con el resto de ella caído en el suelo. Entró rápidamente al cuarto y cogió una toalla que había en la silla, pasándola por el rostro del rubio para limpiarle el sudor.

\- Kise, oi, ¡Kise!

Con cuidado pasó su brazo por la espalda del otro para incorporarlo en la cama, pasando esta vez la toalla por su cuello. Lo escuchó respirar más profundamente, abriendo un poco los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre.

\- A-Aomine...cchi.

\- ¡Idiota, te dije que me llamaras!

\- Creí que te habías ido... -A cada frase tenía que coger aire, costándole respirar por ello.- Todo estaba en silencio...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué iba a irme!?

Kise le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, manteniendo la mirada fija en la suya. Levantó la mano llevándola hasta la mejilla el moreno y la acarició, dejando al otro totalmente perdido. Esta vez no sonreía, no estaba fingiendo ser lo que no era. En su rostro, esta vez serio, pudo ver preocupación, a pesar de que... joder, él no era el que estaba enfermo, ¿por qué entonces lo veía así?

\- Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad...?

Dejó que alejase la mano de él, para esta vez posarla sobre su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Kise, ¿qué...?

\- Kurokocchi, Momocchi, el entrenador, yo... Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Pero tú prefieres alejarte de nosotros e ignorarnos. A eso puedo jugar yo también, hasta Midorima puede. Pero no somos estúpidos. Del equipo somos los únicos que nos estamos manteniendo, pero tú... a ti, te estamos perdiendo...

Notó un débil agarre en su camisa, totalmente en shock por lo que estaba oyendo. Tanto, que apenas notó que el rubio había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y hablaba más débil que antes incluso.

\- Yo no seré como ellos. No te perseguiré, ni te diré qué hacer. Lo haré a mi manera, iré a algún instituto fuerte cuanto todo esto acabe y algún día me enfrentaré a ti. Será la única manera de volver a tenerte junto a nosotros, porque te que... remos.-Escondió el rostro en su cuello, apretando los dientes con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.- Yo te quiero, te admiro, te... te habría seguido allí donde hubieras ido. Pero Aominecchi no se da cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Él... nunca se da cuenta de nada.

El agarre se aflojó, hasta que su mano se deslizó hasta su propio cuerpo. El moreno tenía una expresión casi de terror, muy parecida a la que puso cuando habló con Kuroko en el río. ¿Qué era todo...? Cuando notó la respiración tan débil parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. Lo dejó tumbado de nuevo en la cama, y sin decir nada se levantó yendo a por más medicinas para él.

Le hizo tomárselas aun si estuviese apenas inconsciente, le cambió de pijama en silencio y le puso una toalla de agua fría en la frente, tapándolo hasta el cuello. Y tras todo eso, cogió el teléfono llamando al primer nombre de sus hermanas. Le pidió que regresase para cuidar a Kise, y sin más colgó cogiendo sus cosas marchándose de allí.

Pasaron meses, y ninguno de los dos nombró nada de lo pasado aquella noche. Aomine se hundió definitivamente en un pozo del que nadie podría sacarle. Ganaron el campeonato, y llegó el momento de separarse. Kise fue a Kaijou y Aomine a Tōō, tal y como el otro dijo, no le acompañó allí a donde él iba a ir. Y ambos, olvidaron sus palabras. Al menos, hasta que todo volvió a cambiar.

Aomine perdió, Kise, Midorima. Todos perdieron ante Kuroko y Kagami, ante el Seirin. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan amargo les hiciera entrar en razón? Eran unos críos apenas como para tener ese tipo de comportamiento, como para dejar de lado a sus mayores amistades por la vanidad, por el deseo de poder sobre los demás. Y entonces, fue cuando el moreno comenzó a prestar más atención al rubio. Fue casi sin querer, y le costó un tiempo reconocer que de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia donde él estuviese, aunque eso nadie lo notaba. Ni siquiera Tetsu lo hacía, o al menos eso esperaba él. Lo veía sonreir para él, esforzarse en que se sintiera cómodo con bromas estúpidas. Lo veía buscarle, dándole una atención que él nunca había buscado o pedido, pero que sin embargo allí estaba para él. Kise, aquel chico que siempre buscaba superarle lo había hecho con creces, pero no por si mismo.

Lo había hecho para él.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que para Kise, él había sido alguien especial. Que aunque sonase extraño, le dio un motivo para vivir por el baloncesto, hasta el punto de ser el más temible de los cinco con su Copia Perfecta. Que, por alguna extraña razón, por él dejó de lado su carácter egoísta y apartó sus propios deseos, por tal de vencerle y ayudarle a cambiar. Porque sí, sabía que Kise habría ido a Tōō de no haber pasado lo que pasó. Se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, su ex-compañero de equipo se esforzó por ser un digno rival, por ser la emoción en su vida que le faltaba para volver a jugar como antes. Y aunque no había sido Kise quien finalmente le había vencido, ahora tenía algunas dudas de cómo sería el resultado de un partido entre ellos. Ahora estaba la posibilidad de _perder_ contra él. Eso, le hacía sentir esa emoción en el pecho que tanto había anhelado y deseado. Tener un oponente a su altura, como lo eran Kuroko y Kagami juntos.

 _Pero Aominecchi no se da cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Él... nunca se da cuenta de nada._

\- Dai-chan... ¡Dai-chan!

Levantó el rostro de repente, mirando hacia delante, del lugar del que provenía aquella voz. Momoi le miraba con las mejillas hinchadas, bastante enfurruñada, mientras volvía a ser consciente del ruido de la gente del Maji Burger.

\- ¿Ah...?

\- ¿¡Ah, qué!? ¡No me estabas escuchando!

\- No.

\- ¡Te pregunté que si querías ir de compras, de-com-pras!

Se quedó en silencio mirándola, de tal forma que incluso Momoi comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Dai-chan...?

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Eh?

Con rapidez se levantó cogiendo su refresco y dándole un último sorbo largo, echándose la chaqueta al hombro.

\- Tengo algo que hacer Satsuki, otro día será.

\- ¡Dai-chan...!

Sin embargo ni siquiera oyó su nombre, saliendo rápidamente del local.

\- Sí, sí, ya voooooy~.

Kise abrió la puerta con una mano en la cadera, de una forma extrañamente masculina para la postura que era, se sorprendió al ver allí al moreno frente a su puerta, respirando cansado como si hubiera corriendo una maratón.

\- ¡Aominecchi! ¿Te has perdido o algo? ¿Qué haces aquí y porqué pareces tan cansado? ¿Le has hecho algo a Momocchi y te está buscando? -Preguntó riéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

\- ¿Estás sólo, Kise?

\- No, pero mi hermana está bañándose, ¿por?

\- Perfecto.

La sonrisa de Aomine fue suficiente como para desbancarle en apenas unos segundos. Ni siquiera se movió cuando lo vio acercarse a él de aquella forma tan íntima, pero no era un novato tampoco como para no reconocer las señales. Apretó los labios cerrando los ojos, conteniendo todas esas emociones que estaban atacándole de golpe, y dejó que aquellos labios se posasen sobre los suyos. Había esperado tanto por eso que...

\- ¿Es esto un sueño o algo así...? -Murmuró, apoyando la frente en la del moreno, mirándose ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa.-

\- ¿A qué viene esa frase de película romántica cutre?

\- ¡Baka~, no te burles de los sentimientos de un hombre nervioso!

Ambos se rieron, pero el moreno fue el primero en tomar la delantera en aquel momento. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Kise y lo acercó lentamente a él, besándole profundamente. Sabía que los pechos grandes eran lo mejor del mundo, pero quizás... en un segundo lugar, o algo antes, estaban aquellos suaves labios. Tendría tiempo para decidir qué posición concederles con el tiempo.

\- A-Aominecchi... Estamos en la entrada de mi casa...

\- ¿Ahora es cuando yo suelto la otra frase cutre de '' _Llévame a tu habitación entonces''_?

\- Moo~ ¡No te burles de mí! -Se rió esta vez algo más alto, dándose la vuelta mientras le cogía de la mano y le miraba.- Pero no es mala idea tampoco, ¿no?

Se dejó llevar cogido de la mano, sintiendo que probablemente había estado sonrojado desde el momento que llegó. Pero, ¿qué más daba ya?

\- Por cierto, Aominecchi, me encantan las películas románticas cutres.

* * *

En el siguiente va el EXTRA.

 **Publicado el 10 de Mayo de 2016.**


	2. EXTRA

EXTRA.

 **Kuroko No Basuke sigue sin pertenecerme aún.**

* * *

Leyó el mensaje por tercera vez aquel día, respasándolo con la mirada tanto que parecía que iba a borrarlo en cualquier instante.

 _De: Kise_  
 _Para: Aominecchi_

 _Esta noche mi casa estará sola y cómo es fin de semana,_  
 _¿quieres quedarte a ver una peli y dormir?_

 _Enviado a las 9:38_

\- Oooh... ¿Hoy va a ser la primera noche de Aomine-kun y Kise-kun solos?

\- Dai-chan, ánimo~

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué me das ánimos, Satsuki!?

Se revolvió el pelo con una mano sonrojándose, esos dos eran los peores amigos de la existencia. ¿Cómo podían estar burlándose de esa forma de él? Porque por la sonrisilla de sus rostros (sí, incluso Tetsu estaba sonriendo así) era lo único que estaban haciendo. Desvió la mirada hacia su móvil y su respuesta.

 _De: Yo_  
 _Para: Mr. Modelo._

 _Estaré allí sobre las siete._

 _Enviado a las 10:47_

Miró la hora, si quería llegar a la acordada, tenía que ir saliendo ya. Tragó saliva, con la cual casi se atraganta cuando dos manos chocaron contra su espalda.

\- ¡Animo~!

\- Animo, Aomine-kun.

\- ¡Que dejéis de darme ánimos!

Se acomodó la bufanda y la chaqueta mientras tocaba el timbre, metiendo automáticamente las manos en sus bolsillos. Como era invierno había oscurecido pronto, y ya a esas horas hacía un frío considerable. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado allí fuera, ya que Kise nada más abrir la puerta lo saludó y lo agarró del brazo para que entrase rápido.

\- ¡Ve al salón y siéntate, estoy haciendo palomitas para la película!

\- Cuidado que no se quemen.-Se burló viéndole correr por el pasillo hacia la cocina, mientras él caminaba hacia el salón.-

\- ¡No soy tan torpe!

El olor de las palomitas calientes inundó el salón con facilidad. Kise llegó con un bol enorme lleno hasta arriba y se sentó en el sofá junto a él subiendo las piernas al sofá, cogiendo el mando de la televisión y pasando de canal rápidamente. Aomine se acomodó a su lado estirando el brazo para comenzar a atacar la comida sin pedir permiso siquiera.

\- ¿Qué vamos a ver?

\- Avatar, no la he visto antes pero todos dicen que es genial.

\- ¿No será una película romántica, verdad?

\- ¡No~! Me dijeron que era de acción, nunca la vi. ¡Ahí está!

Sonrió al ver el entusiasmo y la alegría del rubio, y todos los nervios se comenzaron a ir poco a poco. Quizás no iba a ser tan extraña la noche como imaginaba.

Con lentitud bebió un poco de refresco mirando la película, bastante impresionado de que de verdad fuera tan buena, y eso que aún no había acabado. Tenía acción, una muy buena animación, buenos personajes y una trama bastante interesante. Y pensar que se había esperado una película cutre de amor o algo así... Aunque, no es como si esa no tuviera escenas amorosas. De hecho, en ese instante estaban viendo una, donde el protagonista estaba apunto de morir y la chica intentaba salvarle.

\- Oi, Kise, no vayas a...

Sonrió mirando hacia un lado, esperando burlarse de Kise, pero... ¿es que acaso le iba a frustrar todos sus planes?

El rubio estaba abrazándose a un cojín, el cual tenía acomodado entre sus piernas y su cuerpo, mirando fijamente la pantalla con los ojos humedecidos y los labios fruncidos intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Notó que el corazón comenzaba a bombearle más rápido, y sentía las mejillas algo acaloradas. ¿En serio, qué demonios le estaba pasando...?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué, Aominecchi?

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, confusos por la expresión que mantenía el otro. El moreno en ese momento perdió toda la poca razón que le quedaba y le agarró de la muñeca echándose hacia delante, tumbándolo de repente en el sofá con una mano atrapada sobre su cabeza. Con la otra echó hacia el suelo el cojín y luego se incorporó un poco para disfrutar de la visión. Kise se había sonrojado por completo, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza. Su camisa se había levantado dejándole ver un poco sus blancas caderas, las cuales tuvo la necesidad de tocar. Pero no con sus manos.

Bajó el rostro posando sus labios en ellas, escuchando el leve jadeo que aquel mínimo acto había conseguido sacar. ¿Kise era ruidoso cuando...? Eso era algo que no sabría como sobrellevar sin morirse en el intento. Con su mano libre empezó a subir aquella prenda, repartiendo besos poco a poco, dibujando un camino hacia arriba cuya parada ya sabía cual iba a ser. Levantó el rostro besándole en los labios lentamente, viendo como el otro todavía no abría los ojos, pero sí que susurró su nombre. Maldición, ese _Aominecchi..._ había dejado de sonar estúpido a sonar jodidamente sensual.

Suspiró contra su cuello, mordiéndolo con cuidado. No era tan animal como para no saber que si le dejaba marcas (visibles, al menos) le iba a causar un problema con su trabajo, y no quería que su... primera vez, acabase mal. Notó como le acariciaban el pelo, seguramente con la mano que tenía libre de su agarre. Sonrió, sintiendo demasiada ternura en ese momento, y alzó el rostro para mirarle.

\- Kise...

El nombrado abrió los ojos por primera vez, y ahora que podía verle aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- ¿Aominecchi está preocupado por mí? -Se rió suavemente, aunque se notaba que era todo producto del nerviosismo.-

\- Idiota, por supuesto que lo estoy, al fin y al cabo... Ya sabes, yo no sé nada de esto con hombres, lo básico que oigo comentar a algunas de la clase cuando hablan de... _fantics_ , o algo así, no recuerdo el nombre. No les da ninguna vergüenza decir lo que escriben.

Nunca admitiría que había usado el gran mundo de internet para informarse sobre aquello. Una cosa era que le gustasen los pechos grandes y otra era que supiera cómo hacerlo con un hombre así de la nada. Era más sencillo poner excusas como esa. No le iban los hombres, pero, si algo tenía claro, es que SÍ le iba Kise. Y la prueba estaba en cómo acababa de reaccionar a aquel rostro, quizás era su lado masoquista, ¿todos tienen uno, no? La leve caricia de unos dedos en sus labios le sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando de nuevo al rubio que tenía bajo él.

\- Confío en ti.

Mierda. Si todas las veces iban a ser así, estaba perdido.

Suspiró de forma ronca, escuchando los sonidos que Kise hacía bajo él. Todo era demasiado erótico, mil veces mejor que una película porno o una de sus revistas. Sus reacciones, sus sonidos, su rostro. Quizás ahora entendía un poco a las fans que tenía, cualquiera de ellas se moriría por tenerle así. Bueno, no así, al revés, ah... Daba igual, él se entendía. Lo había desnudado, y una de sus manos estaba entre sus piernas, preparando con sus dedos la entrada del rubio. Daba estocadas lentas con apenas dos que estaba usando. Había costado más de lo que ambos se imaginaban que Kise se relajase, pero conseguirlo fue para ambos una prueba de confianza mutua que no olvidarían fácilmente. Él sólo se había quitado la camisa; el pantalón y los bóxers le molestaban, le apretaban demasiado, pero sabía que era mejor así. Porque de llegar a desvestirse no podría aguantar. Rodeó con los labios uno de los pezones y comenzó a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua, a tirar de él con cuidado, notando como eso junto con sus dedos hacían temblar al rubio de arriba a abajo.

\- Kise... Voy a meter otro, ¿vale?

Murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en su trabajo en ese instante. Pero de repente sintió una mano sujetándole la suya, y eso le hizo incorporarse para mirarle fijamente.

\- N-no...

Por un segundo se asustó, pero la sonrisa temblorosa de Kise lo devolvió al estado de la confusión.

\- Hazlo ya, Aominecchi...

\- Aún no es suficiente... -Murmuró, aunque a su vez el sólo pensamiento de poder poseerle ya había hecho que perdiera la respiración unos instantes.-

\- Sí lo es.

Kise le cogió la mano retirándola con cuidado, cerrando los ojos en una mueca que viajaba entre el placer y el dolor. Cuando ya la hubo retirado se incorporó un poco soltando el botón del pantalón de Aomine, bajándolo lentamente hasta liberar su gran erección. Escuchó al moreno suspirar cuando pasó su mano lentamente por ella, quería que él también lo disfrutase. Se abrazó a su ancha espalda y se acercó a su oído, susurrando.

\- Hazlo...

Si Aomine tenía alguna posibilidad de negarse, en ese instante la había perdido por completo. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y se posicionó entre sus piernas, rozando ambas erecciones unos instantes, jadeando ambos por ello. Echó sus caderas hacia atrás y le miró, tan intensamente como nunca pensó que podría mirar a nadie, y tras besarle comenzó a entrar en él.

Estrecho, jodidamente estrecho. Si el paraíso tenía nombre, era el de aquel sofá en ese instante. Suspiró profundamente, quería dejar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kise, pero sabía que todavía no podía relajarse. Kise se había cubierto la cara con ambos brazos y tenía la boca entreabierta, en una queja silenciosa. Le dolía, Aomine era demasiado grande como para que dos dedos fueran suficientes como para prepararlo y era consciente de eso. Pero no quería esperar más, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo. Deslizó una de sus manos por aquella morena espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y con su mano le instó a que se moviera. Aquel _Joder, Kise..._ le hizo reírse, pero inmediatamente aquello fue sustituido por una pequeña queja al notar el movimiento. El moreno se abrazó a sus caderas, sujetando las piernas del modelo con sus brazos mientras él hacía fuerza apoyado con sus rodillas. Mientras que él era silenciosos y apenas se le escapaban jadeos roncos, Kise comenzó a gemir de placer y dolor, pero en ningún momento le pidió que se detuviera.

\- M-Más fuerte... No tengas miedo, no voy a romperme.-Murmuró clavando sus dedos en la espalda del moreno, jadeando entre sus palabras.-

\- No seas masoquista, idiota.-Le regañó suavemente, besándole en la mejilla.- Tú puede que no, pero si te hago daño yo sí lo haré.

Casi pudo escucharle sollozar nada más terminar de decirle eso. Había sido demasiado lento en darse cuenta de todo, pero no por ello iba a ir lento también en cuanto a expresarse. Ya habían tenido suficiente ambos. Cuando sintió que era bienvenido casi al cien por cien comenzó a embestir mucho más fuerte, sacándole gemidos altos, haciéndole gritar su nombre, tan deseosos el uno del otro que sus cuerpos apenas lo soportaron más y se dejaron llevar entre besos y abrazos hasta el final.

Kise se despertó, sintiéndose algo acorralado. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia su alrededor, buscando el reloj con la mirada. Eran las tres de la mañana y seguía en el sofá, pero no estaba sólo. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su acompañante dormir profunda y apaciblemente casi babeando, rodeándole la cintura con una mano. Se giró siseando de dolor. Sus pobres caderas habían sufrido lo que era la _primera vez_ con Aomine, para añadir. Pero aun así sonrió, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente. La siguiente vez pondría una película romántica directamente y esperaría a ver cuanto aguantaba el otro en atacarle. ¿Algo cruel? Naaaah~ Ambos podrían soportarlo, ¿a que sí? 

* * *

Aprovechando esto, quería darle las gracias a Simone por comentar cada uno de los fics que escribo siempre, ya que como no tiene cuenta no puedo responder. También a Itzel, Mika, a KuroDarks (que me hizo gracia estar escribiendo esto justo cuando leí su comentario en el otro fic), a Lisa108, y en definitiva a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en alegrarnos la vida a los que escribimos, ¡mucha gracias! n.n


End file.
